Love Hina New Management
by Bugsy
Summary: If Keitaro doesn't get the job, who will? And what will happen to our hero?
1. Keitaro's Outta Here!

Love Hina – New Management  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter One – Keitaro's Outta Here!  
  
Friday Night  
  
Haruka speaks to her nephew while they sit in the Hinata Tea Shop.  
  
"Keitaro if you make it into Toudai this time, it won't be a lie."  
  
Keitaro silently stares at his tea.  
  
"Don't be like a stubborn kid. In this world there are good lies and bad lies."  
  
Outside, Naru peeks in the door.  
  
"I remember now. It's him!"  
  
She returns to her room.  
  
"That low-life pervert! Trying to fool us into believing that he's a Toudai student! I won't let him get away with this!"  
  
She changes into her sweatshirt and braids her hair behind her head. Placing her glasses on, she picks up the last score sheet from the prep school and heads downstairs to confront Keitaro. She checks the manager's room, but he is not there. She looks in the dining room, kitchen and laundry room without success. Finally, Naru heads outdoors to the hot spring. No one is there. As she looks around, Haruka walks out the door.  
  
"Naru, are you looking for something?"  
  
Naru raises her hand, holding the test results.  
  
"I'm looking for your nephew. I know that he is lying to us and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! He's still in prep school and scored twenty-seventh from the bottom in the last test!"  
  
Haruka tilts her head and removes her cigarette holder.  
  
"He already left. He felt bad that all of you believed he was a Toudai student and that was the only reason that you would let him stay. I'm sorry for causing this. I didn't realize that he was still trying to get in. It's my fault, really."  
  
Naru lowers her hand.  
  
"But, we need a manager. What will we do without one? What if our parents make us go home?"  
  
"Granny Hina really wanted Keitaro to be the manager. However, she left me another name in case it didn't work out. I'll make a phone call tomorrow and see what I can do. We'll find a manager, don't worry."  
  
Naru removes her glasses and shakes her hair loose.  
  
"Is you nephew going to be okay?"  
  
Haruka shakes her head.  
  
"I don't know. He tries too hard to do what he thinks is right. But, he never considers his own needs first. He really would have made a good manager, but he was ashamed that I accidentally made a liar out of him. The last thing he said before he left was that he was sorry and didn't blame me. He said that he couldn't be the manager after what happened, and that we should find someone else."  
  
"Didn't you explain that we might give him another chance, now that we know that it was an accident?"  
  
"Yes, but he's too proud, sometimes. He did what he thought would be easiest for the rest of us."  
  
Kitsune and Su walk out the door. Su leaps over and pokes at Haruka.  
  
"Did'ya bring something for us to eat? Naru is supposed to cook tonight, and you know what that means!"  
  
Kitsune stands next to Naru.  
  
"Did I hear ya right? Keitaro-san really isn't in Toudai and he left because he didn't want to live with that lie?"  
  
Naru nods.  
  
"I kind of feel sorry for him. It wasn't like he meant to lie to us. But, there's nothing that we can do now. Besides, Haruka-san has another name that Granny Hina left for us to try."  
  
"I guess that's okay, then. Except that I tricked him into groping me for nothing."  
  
Naru stares at her.  
  
"That was your fault?"  
  
Kitsune bows her head.  
  
"Well, if he could be honest about what happened I felt that I had to do the same."  
  
Su sits next to Haruka.  
  
"Nuts, he looked like he would have been fun to play with."  
  
The next day, Haruka contacts the person and arranges for the new manager to arrive on Sunday.  
  
Sunday Afternoon  
  
Haruka enters the common room and introduces the girls to their new manager.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet your new manager."  
  
They all rise and bow to the person, who returns their greetings.  
  
"I am happy to meet all of you. Oh my! I am so excited! My name is Otohime Mutsumi."  
  
They help the new manager get settled in her room and then show her around Hinata-sou. Strangely, she seem to be somewhat familiar with the inn, even though she says that she has never been there before. After the tour, Mutsumi take some watermelons out of her bag and prepares slices for everyone. The rest of the day passes quietly as they all sit in the common room and get to know each other.  
  
After dinner, Naru heads to her room to finish studying for tomorrow's class. After a few hours, she prepares for bed and turns out the lights.  
  
Monday Morning  
  
Naru, wearing her sweatshirt and glasses again, walks down the hall of the Prep School. As she is about to enter her class, she notices Keitaro standing down the hallway with his backpack over his shoulder. He looks up and sees her watching him. After a few seconds, he lowers his head and ducks into a side hall. Naru pauses, and then follows him. She turns the corner and sees him standing about ten meters away at a dead end. Hearing her footsteps, Keitaro turns around and bows to her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble for any of you. I'm sorry that you all thought that I was lying about being a Toudai student so I could get the job as the manager. And I'm very sorry for, uh, for the other thing that happened."  
  
Naru stops in front of him.  
  
"Haruka-san explained what happened. You didn't have to leave, we would have given you another chance."  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"No, it's better that you don't have a guy as your manager. Maybe Haruka-san can find a good lady to take the job."  
  
"Well, she already has."  
  
He smiles.  
  
"I'm really glad. I was worried about all of you and what would happen if you couldn't find a new manager."  
  
Naru chest tightens as she looks at Keitaro. Even after what happened, he is more worried about them than about himself. She whispers quietly.  
  
"Haruka-san was right about you."  
  
"What, I couldn't hear you."  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
Naru looks at the clock.  
  
"We'd better get to class; we only have a few minutes."  
  
"I'm not, not going to class anymore."  
  
Naru's head snaps back towards him.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"I promised my parents that I would find a job and move out. I did find one job yesterday, but the hours I have to work won't let me go to school anymore. I just came by this morning to pick up some things and de-register."  
  
"What about Toudai?"  
  
"I can still try to study after work, but I'm not smart enough to keep up without my classes. I'll manage somehow."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. Just keep doing your best. With your grades, I'm sure you can make it this year. Well, I have to go. My job starts in half an hour. Goodbye, Narusegawa-san."  
  
Keitaro bows to her and walks to the hallway. As he is about to turn the corner, he looks back and smiles at her.  
  
"I am really sorry about what happened."  
  
He walks out of her sight. Naru stands there for a few seconds and then rushes to the hallway and looks for Keitaro, but he has already disappeared through the crowds.  
  
Monday Afternoon  
  
Naru walks up the steps and enters the Hinata Tea Shop. Haruka looks up from the counter as she sits at a table. Pouring two glasses of tea, Haruka sits next to her.  
  
"Naru, what's wrong?"  
  
Naru looks into her tea.  
  
"Why didn't your nephew tell us that he needed this job?"  
  
Haruka sips her tea before answering.  
  
"That was something else he talked about before he left. He really wanted the job as the manager, but he didn't want to be accepted because all of you pitied him. He wanted to prove that he was good enough. But, I guess I messed that up for him by telling you that he was in Toudai when he wasn't."  
  
A tear falls to the table as Naru speaks.  
  
"He left the Prep School today, did you know? Even as he was leaving, he told me to do my best. I feel so awful. He doesn't stand a chance of making it into Toudai without his classes. And it's all because we couldn't show him a little faith."  
  
Naru watches as the twig in her tea sinks to the bottom of the glass.  
  
"And it's too late now. I didn't even get the chance to apologize before he left. I didn't know what to say to him."  
  
Haruka places her hand on Naru's shoulder.  
  
"Keitaro's a fighter. He'll manage, somehow. He'll never give up, especially not on Toudai. He's wanted to make it there ever since he was a kid."  
  
"I wish that we could have done something for him."  
  
"Well, he's going to have his hands full working at the Hinata Delivery Company. So, I don't think that there is much that can be done now."  
  
Naru looks at her.  
  
"Did you say that he is working at the HDC?"  
  
Haruka picks up her glass and walks to the counter.  
  
"Did I? I guess it just slipped out."  
  
Tuesday Afternoon  
  
Keitaro is busy loading a shipment of fresh vegetables for the afternoon delivery. As he pulls the empty cart out of the van, the floor supervisor calls him.  
  
"Urashima, there's someone hear to see you."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be right there."  
  
"Don't work too hard. That's the fourth van you've loaded by yourself today."  
  
Keitaro puts his hand on his head.  
  
"I just want to do a good job."  
  
As he walks into the front lobby, he spots Naru sitting in the foyer reading a magazine. After staring for a few seconds, he walks to the front desk and talks to the receptionist.  
  
"The supervisor said that someone was here to see me."  
  
The women points at Naru.  
  
"That's her over there. She's really cute. Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"N-no, she's just someone that attends the same prep school that I, used to go to."  
  
He walks over and stands next to the chair.  
  
"Uh, hello. Did you want to talk to me, Narusegawa-san?"  
  
Naru drops the magazine and stands up. Her hands shake and she places them behind her back.  
  
"I'm sorry about your leaving the prep school. I feel a little responsible for what happened."  
  
Keitaro smiles at her.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, and I don't hold anyone from Hinata-sou to blame. Maybe I should have been honest and corrected Haruka-san's mistake, but that's over now. Is there something that I can do for you?"  
  
Naru looks at the floor and thinks to herself.  
  
"(He really is kind. I thought that he would be angry that we didn't give him a chance. It is his grandmother's inn, after all.)"  
  
"I, ah, I thought that, uh, if you would like, that is, if you don't mind, you could come over after work and we could study together. The new manager is trying for Toudai too. We could make our own study group."  
  
Keitaro is silent until Naru raises her head and looks at him.  
  
"You're very kind to offer to help me. But, I don't want to be a bother to you Narusegawa-san. We didn't meet each other under the best circumstances and I know that you don't think very well of me now."  
  
Naru looks at him, and she understands what his words mean.  
  
"(Keitaro is honestly ashamed about what happened. I can see that he feels bad, even though it really was an accident. He wants to be forgiven, but is too shy to ask. For some reason, that seems so sweet.)"  
  
She bows to him.  
  
"Please forgive us for not giving you the chance to explain what happened. I know that it was just an accident now. Even Kitsune told us what really happened when she talked to you. We were wrong to treat you the way we did. I know this doesn't make up for your losing the manager's job, but I really would like to help you continue trying for Toudai. Please, will you join us Keitaro-san?"  
  
"I would be a cad if I refused you now. Thank you Narusegawa-san."  
  
"That's good. Can you come by after work today, say about five?"  
  
"Five o'clock would be fine."  
  
Naru smiles and sighs.  
  
"Well, I have to go. I need to shop for the groceries before I go back to Hinata-sou. See you later, Keitaro-san."  
  
He walks with Naru and opens the door for her.  
  
"Thank you again. See you soon."  
  
As Keitaro walks past the desk, the woman behind it smiles at him.  
  
"Looks kind of like a girlfriend to me."  
  
Keitaro blushes and continues back to finish his work.  
  
Monday Afternoon  
  
Keitaro walks up the steps to Hinata-sou. As he reaches the top, he stops and looks around. Suddenly, he hears women screaming and he can see Naru pressed against a window on the third floor. He breaks into a run and heads for the front door. Throwing it open, he rushes inside and instantly collides with someone running out the door and falls backwards. He rubs his head and looks at whom he hit. A young woman is lying on the floor in front of him. Moving next to her, he checks to see if she was injured.  
  
"I'm sorry! Miss, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"  
  
The woman lies there, motionless, with her blank eyes staring up at the ceiling. He gently shakes her.  
  
"Miss, are you hurt?"  
  
He leans over, listens for her breathing, and then checks her pulse. Feeling nothing, he moves back a few feet.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't feel a pulse! I've, I've . . . . ."  
  
Suddenly, Keitaro notices a creature on the woman's head. It stares at him with an unreadable expression.  
  
"It's th-th-the Turtle God! Oh no, oh no! I didn't m-m-mean to, uh, it w-w-was an accident, ah, I w-was just . . . . ."  
  
The creature lifts up a flipper.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The woman sits up.  
  
"Otohime Mutsumi, manager of Hinata-sou. Otohime Mutsumi, manager of Hinata-sou. Otohime Mutsumi, manager . . . . ."  
  
Another scream pierces the air. Keitaro scrambles up and runs to the third floor. Mutsumi places a hand against her head and smiles.  
  
"Oh my! What was I running from again?"  
  
Keitaro springs from the top step and turns up the hallway. Naru is still against the window, pointing towards the open door of her room. Kitsune is there also, kneeling on the floor with her arms wrapped around Naru's legs. As he runs to them, he calls out.  
  
"Narusegawa-san! Kitsune-san! Are you all right? What's wrong?"  
  
Naru, dragging Kitsune behind her, moves towards him. She wraps her arms around him and buries her face against his shoulder as Kitsune transfers her grasp to his legs.  
  
"It's horrible! Ya'll gotta help us Keitaro-san!"  
  
Turning his head, Keitaro looks inside the door.  
  
"What is it? I can't see anything."  
  
Naru, her eyes squeezed tightly closed, shivers in his arms.  
  
"On, th-th-the kotatsu t-t-table!"  
  
Keitaro looks at the table. There is a mouse sitting on it nibbling one of Naru's rice cakes. He smiles.  
  
"It's only a little mouse. There's nothing to be afraid of."  
  
Naru screams against his chest.  
  
"Save us! Kill that, that beast!"  
  
Near his knees, Kitsune whimpers.  
  
"Sake, sake. I want my sake."  
  
Keitaro gently extricates himself and walks through the door. Naru and Kitsune hug each other and drop to their knees. Naru whispers to him.  
  
"Keitaro, be careful."  
  
He looks briefly at her.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
As he nears the table, Kitsune calls out.  
  
"Keitaro-san, don't do it! I heard that they can tear ya'll apart if ya corner them!"  
  
He kneels next to the table.  
  
"Hello little fella. You're just hungry, aren't you?"  
  
The mouse, having finished the rice cake, looks up at him and squeaks.  
  
Keitaro reaches into the bag, pulls out another rice cake, and holds it towards the mouse.  
  
"It isn't nice to scare the girls like that. If I give you this, will you go outside?"  
  
The mouse sniffs at him and perks up its ears.  
  
"Here you go. Now go on, and don't sneak into this room again."  
  
The mouse grabs the rice cake in its teeth, scurries out the window, and climbs down the wall. Naru and Kitsune rush into the room and throw themselves against Keitaro, crushing him to the floor. His glasses fly off and slide under the table. Kitsune rubs her cheek against his shoulder.  
  
"Ya'll saved us! My hero!"  
  
Naru, her face a few inches above his, looks into Keitaro's eyes.  
  
"Thank goodness you came in time. I didn't know what to do."  
  
He looks up at her and smiles.  
  
"It's gone now, you can relax. And, uh, could you get off me?"  
  
"You know, you're kind of cute without your glasses."  
  
Naru's heart begins to pound in her chest. Without thinking, she lowers her lips towards his. Just before they meet, someone pushes her aside.  
  
"Oh my! You were wonderful! I've never seen such bravery! And you do have a darling face!"  
  
Mutsumi places her right hand against his cheek and kisses Keitaro. His eyes glaze over before closing. As she pulls away from him, Naru pulls Keitaro to his feet.  
  
"You, you louse!"  
  
A Naru-Punch sends him sailing out the window. He bounces off the wall and falls into the hot spring, sinking to the bottom of the pool. Mutsumi tilts her head and looks at Naru.  
  
"Oh my! Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
Naru blushes as she turns to her.  
  
"N-no, he used to go the same prep school, but I just met him last week."  
  
Mutsumi claps her hands.  
  
"Oh good, maybe he will be my boyfriend then!"  
  
Mutsumi heads out of the room and down to the hot spring. Naru and Kitsune follow close behind.  
  
Su, sitting near the back door and holding her pet mouse, watches Keitaro plummet into the water. She leaps in and drags him back to the edge of the pool.  
  
"Hey, are ya drowned? Don't worry, I know CPA!"  
  
Su leans over him and pushes her hands onto his stomach. No water spurts from Keitaro, so Su moves to give him a breath. As her mouth covers his, Keitaro slowly opens his eyes. He sees Su, her lips still locked to his with her eyelids barely opened. She blushes as she pulls back from him.  
  
"Hi'ya! Are you feeling better now? Did ya come to play with me?"  
  
Keitaro sits up and looks at her as the other girls walk out the door.  
  
"I'm fine. Why did Narusegawa-san knock me out here Koala-san?"  
  
Su tilts her head and puts her hands on her hips.  
  
"What'cha thinks I am, a psychedelic, tree climbing teddy bear? The name's Kaolla Su!"  
  
Naru kneels next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't help being a little physical sometimes."  
  
Kitsune hands a glass of sake to Keitaro.  
  
"A little physical huh? That's like saying a train is just a couple of boxes on a string!"  
  
As they help Keitaro to his feet, a soft voice comes from the door.  
  
"Excuse me. I want to return this sketchbook, but I don't know where the owner lives. Aaauuuuu!"  
  
They look over and see a timid young girl standing by the door. Mutsumi walks over to her.  
  
"I am the manager, Otohime Mutsumi, can I help you?"  
  
"I'm Maehara Shinobu. I'm looking for . . . . ."  
  
Shinobu points at Keitaro.  
  
"Him."  
  
Kitsune elbows Keitaro in the ribs.  
  
"You dirty dog! Ya'll didn't tell us you had a girl already!"  
  
"What? I never saw her before. She's, oh it's you!"  
  
End of Chapter One. 


	2. Those are the Breaks

Love Hina – New Management  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Two – Those are the Breaks  
  
Monday Evening  
  
Shinobu timidly moves towards Keitaro as the others watch.  
  
"Uh, this is your sketchbook. Y-you forgot it the other day.  
  
Keitaro walks over and takes his book.  
  
"Thank you for returning it. I'm sorry if I frightened you."  
  
"Th-that's all right. I was just a little surprised."  
  
Su leaps over and tries to peek in Shinobu's backpack.  
  
"Did ya bring us something to eat? It's Naru's turn to cook today. I aint gonna say her cooking's bad, but the others usually skip dinner."  
  
Naru runs to the door.  
  
"Dinner! I forgot all about it! My meatloaf is going to be ruined!"  
  
The residents gather in the kitchen as Naru pulls the desiccated meat from the oven. The smoke slowly dissipates as she works to save the meal.  
  
"I'll just marinate it with some vinegar, that'll cover the burned taste. After I scrape the blackened parts off it'll be good as new! Maybe I can use the scrapings to make the gravy."  
  
Kitsune covers her mouth and stomach and runs from the room. Mutsumi takes a closer look at the pitiful meatloaf.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
And then she faints. They carefully carry her into the common room and lay her on the couch before returning to the kitchen. Naru moves to one of the pots on the stove and lifts the cover.  
  
"At least the mashed potatoes are okay."  
  
She proudly displays the lumpy mass and Su taste a spoonful.  
  
"Ya boiled the taters in tea again, didn't ya? And I detect the distinct flavor of mayonnaise and horse radish. Not too bad, actually!"  
  
Kitsune, who had just re-entered the kitchen, turns and runs out again. Keitaro looks around.  
  
"Did you make any rice?"  
  
Naru scowls at him.  
  
"Of course I made the rice. It's in the cooker. Can you check to see if it's ready?"  
  
Keitaro opens the cover. The rice appears normal, except for the fact there are a few shattered eggs mixed in with it.  
  
"Narusegawa, did you put these eggs in here?"  
  
"Yes. I thought that I could save time if I cooked the eggs with the rice. I put some asparagus in to bottom, too!"  
  
Kitsune doesn't even make it through the door this time before turning around.  
  
"Oh my god! We're gonna starve!"  
  
Shinobu surveys the culinary devastation and moves to the stove.  
  
"We can still save this. Do you have any more fresh vegetables?  
  
Naru runs to the refrigerator.  
  
"Urashima-san, can you boil some water and make more rice?"  
  
"Right away!"  
  
An hour later, they all are lying on the couches and chairs in the common room. Shinobu, a damp towel on her forehead, looks at the others.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought that I could save the meatloaf. I guess it was too far gone for even me to help. Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Keitaro, the only one able to stand, moves around the room checking on the girls.  
  
"You couldn't know that Narusegawa mixed baking soda into the meatloaf."  
  
Naru turns her head and looks at Shinobu.  
  
"Why does it say baking soda if you're not supposed to use it?"  
  
"Aaauuuuu! You didn't need to use the whole box."  
  
Keitaro smiles at Shinobu.  
  
"If it wasn't for your delicious tempura, dinner would have been a total loss."  
  
Shinobu blushes at his compliment.  
  
"Th-thank you, Urashima-san."  
  
A sound at the door causes Keitaro to look up. A young woman in a dark blue shirt and skirt stands there with a large bag over her shoulder. He shakily walks towards her.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Motoko surveys the scene. Drawing her sword, she drops her bag and runs towards Keitaro.  
  
"You foul, vile, lecherous male! How dare you come in here and enact your evil upon my friends. Whoever you are, my blade shall bring you to justice!"  
  
Keitaro stares at her, unable to understand what she is about to do.  
  
"I'm just helping them, that's all. There's no reason to get angry."  
  
She leaps from the foyer and charges him.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
Naru raises her head over the top of the couch in time to see Motoko launch her attack. Her plea goes unheard.  
  
"Motoko-chan! He didn't do anything! It was an accident!"  
  
Chi swirls around her blade as flames leap from her eyes. As she swings, the vortex forms, hurling its entire force directly at Keitaro. The maelstrom slams into him, driving his body into the coffee table. Keitaro and the shattered table are flung towards the far wall, slamming into a support pillar along the way. A wet breaking sound echoes in the room as Keitaro's right leg strikes the pole. His scream is cut short as he slams into the wall and slides to the floor.  
  
Kitsune struggles from her chair and moves to Keitaro.  
  
"Motoko, are ya nuts? Why'd ya do that?"  
  
"I will not allow a male to come in here and attack my friends."  
  
As Kitsune reaches him, she pulls up short and places her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Naru and Mutsumi stagger next to her. They stare at Keitaro's unconscious body, unable to speak. His right leg, just above the ankle, is bent at a painful angle and a few drops of blood start to soak through the leg of his pants.  
  
Su crawls over and stares at him before turning to Motoko.  
  
"Ya broke him!"  
  
"As I said, I was just acting to protect all of you."  
  
Shinobu, eyes wide, peeks over a chair.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! We'd better call a doctor! Where's the phone? Where's the phone?"  
  
Shinobu leaps from the chair and runs around in circles until Su rolls over and grabs her feet.  
  
"Stop spinning your wheelies! The phone's on the counter!"  
  
Shinobu runs over to the counter and searches for the telephone. Su looks at her and corrects her mistake.  
  
"It's on the other counter."  
  
Motoko stares at the unfamiliar girl running around the room.  
  
"We should just dump him at the bottom of the hill."  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Shinobu jumps over, grabs an item, and starts pressing buttons. Su walks over and corrects her again.  
  
"That's the electric thermos. The phone is behind it."  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Grabbing the real phone Shinobu furiously begins dialing. A calm voice answers.  
  
"This is the Goddess Relief Office, if you state your . . . . ."  
  
Shinobu shakes the receiver.  
  
"No, no, no! Aaauuuuu! I wish I lived here so I'd know where to find things in an emergency!"  
  
She slams the receiver down and tries dialing again.  
  
On a higher plane, Urd looks at the silent phone in her hands and then checks Yggdrasil's Wish List.  
  
"She was right on time. Okay Maehara Shinobu, your wish is approved."  
  
She looks at her watch and then scratches a name off her clipboard.  
  
"It's time for my coffee break."  
  
In Hinata-sou, Shinobu grips the phone, waiting for someone to answer.  
  
"Hinata Clinic, Doctor Ishido Hikari speaking."  
  
"Doctor, come up to Hinata-sou, quickly! Urashima-san has a badly broken leg and he's bleeding!"  
  
"I'll be up right away! Don't move him unless it is absolutely necessary!"  
  
A few minutes later, Shinobu opens the door and lets the doctor enter. As she leads her to the common room, the others look up from their positions around Keitaro. Motoko stands in the corner with her arms crossed.  
  
"Will someone please explain what this, male, is doing in our home?"  
  
Naru looks up at her.  
  
"This is Urashima Keitaro. Granny Hina picked him to be our manager, but he turned down the job. I invited him here to study with me. He was taking care of us because we ate, ah, we, uh . . . . ."  
  
Kitsune finishes for her.  
  
"It was Naru's turn to cook today."  
  
Motoko's eyes widen as she understands.  
  
"Food poisoning."  
  
Hikari quickly checks his injury and prepares to set his broken leg.  
  
"I will require assistance. Someone must hold his leg steady while I move his foot back into place."  
  
Naru kneels next to her.  
  
"I'll help you. He never would have been hurt if I hadn't invited him here."  
  
The other girls step into the dining room so they will not have to watch. A few minutes later, Naru calmly walks upstairs and enters the bathroom. The sound of her retching can be heard downstairs and Kitsune goes to check on her friend. Shinobu and Su slowly walk back into the common room as Hikari prepares to place a cast on Keitaro's leg.  
  
"Aaauuuuu. Will he be okay?"  
  
Hikari turns to them as she mixes some plaster.  
  
"It was a clean break, fortunately. However, he will need to a few days of complete rest to make sure he begins healing properly. What room does he stay in?"  
  
Su slides over and looks in the pan of plaster.  
  
"He's just visiting Naru. He don't live here."  
  
Mutsumi enters the room and sits near the doctor.  
  
"I'm the new manager. Urashima-kun can stay here as long as he needs to. There aren't any other rooms ready, so I will let him stay in my room so someone will be nearby to take care of him."  
  
Hikari smiles at her.  
  
"That is very kind of you. It would be best not to move him from Hinata-sou for at least a week. Narusegawa-san said his name is Urashima Keitaro. Is he related to Haruka-san?"  
  
"Yes, he's her nephew and Granny Hina's grandson."  
  
"Please contact Haruka-san and let her know what has happened. I'll trust her to notify anyone else, since Urashima-san is still unconscious."  
  
"I'll call her right away."  
  
As Mutsumi moves off to call Haruka, Motoko walks over and looks over Hikari's shoulder.  
  
"Did I hear you correctly, that you wish for this, male, to remain here?"  
  
The doctor responds as she wraps Keitaro's leg.  
  
"That is correct. He must be moved as little as possible."  
  
Motoko turns and walks towards the stairs.  
  
"That is not acceptable. An all girl dormitory is no place for a man."  
  
"He is injured, and you are the one responsible. Do you not feel any compassion for him?"  
  
"That is none of my concern. If he had not been here, none of this would have occurred."  
  
Upstairs, Kitsune leans against the wall outside the bathroom.  
  
"Are ya'll okay in there?"  
  
Naru opens the door. She pats a towel on her face as she walks into the hallway.  
  
"I'll be all right. I wasn't prepared for what I saw, that's all."  
  
"Ya don't have to talk about it. I'll get some tea or sake if you like."  
  
"Let's go back. Hikari may still need some help. I'll have some tea now, but a glass of sake sounds good when this is over."  
  
They meet Motoko as they walk towards the stairs.  
  
"Naru-sempai, I do not agree with the idea of letting this man stay here. Hinata-sou is no place for a male."  
  
Naru stares at her.  
  
"What are you saying? We can't throw an injured person out, especially when we are responsible."  
  
"But, Naru-sempai, he is a, a man."  
  
Kitsune rests a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's only for a while. It'll do ya some good to have some male company. Don't be such a prude!"  
  
Motoko ponders the situation for a few moments.  
  
"I will endure it for the time being. However, he must leave once he is able. I will not tolerate any delays in his departure."  
  
As Motoko heads up to her room, Naru and Kitsune continue back to the common room. Hikari is finishing applying the cast to his leg as they enter. She rubs the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and looks up at them.  
  
"The plaster will set in about thirty minutes. We can then move him into Otohime-san's room."  
  
Naru nods in understanding.  
  
"That is the closest room. Where'd Otohime-san say she would move to?"  
  
"She will remain in the room to care for Urashima-san."  
  
"Oh, that's very nice of . . . . . She what?"  
  
Kitsune grins at the doctor.  
  
"That guy's pretty fast! First Shinobu, now our new manager!"  
  
"Kitsune, that isn't funny. We can't let him stay in the same room as Otohime-san! It isn't, well it just isn't right!"  
  
Kitsune turns her grin on Naru.  
  
"So, he should stay in your room then."  
  
"Yes, I mean no! He should have his own room! Otohime-san can stay with one of us while he gets better."  
  
Hikari stands up and faces Naru.  
  
"He needs someone nearby, at least for a day or so, until he adjusts to wearing the cast."  
  
"We can take turns checking in on him. That should be enough, right Hikari-san?"  
  
Mutsumi leans on Naru's shoulder.  
  
"Oh my! Does that mean we will have to share him?"  
  
Hikari purses her lips and thinks for a moment.  
  
"I suppose so. I will stay here until he can be moved upstairs."  
  
The front door opens and Haruka runs inside. She looks around, spots Keitaro still lying on the floor, and quickly rushes over to him.  
  
"Hikari-san, how badly is he hurt? What happened?"  
  
"It was a bad break, but I have reset the bones and placed a cast over the leg. He should fully recover."  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
Naru hesitates and then answers.  
  
"It was an accident. Keitaro was taking care of us and when Motoko-chan returned, she mistook his actions. I'm really sorry, Haruka-san. I promise that we will take care of him."  
  
The girls sit around Keitaro discussing the arrangements for his care. After Hikari judges that the cast has set enough, they carry Keitaro upstairs and carefully place him in the manager's room. After tucking him into the futon, he starts to regain consciousness.  
  
"Wh-what happened? I feel like a train ran over me. And then it backed up and finished the job!"  
  
Hikari gently presses his shoulder to keep him from rising.  
  
"I am Ishido Hikari. You right leg was broken and I have placed it in a cast. The residents here have agreed to allow you to stay until you recover."  
  
Haruka leans over and smiles at him.  
  
"You'll be fine here, so don't worry."  
  
"What happened? The last thing I remember is some fearsome kendo-girl swinging her sword at me."  
  
As he speaks, Motoko enters the room. Hearing him call her 'kendo-girl', she draws her sword and advances on him.  
  
"How dare you speak about me in such a manner? I am a twelfth generation sword-master of the Shinmei School, not some pathetic stick swinging adolescent!"  
  
She places the tip of her sword against his throat as she snarls at him.  
  
"You will renounce your words or face my wrath!"  
  
Keitaro reaches up and pushes her blade away.  
  
"Don't you know that it's rude to point?"  
  
Motoko stares at him.  
  
"You dare to defy me?"  
  
He points at his leg.  
  
"You're the one that did this to me. Why?"  
  
Motoko steps backwards.  
  
"Because it appeared that you were preparing to perform some type of mischief upon my friends."  
  
He smiles up at her.  
  
"Then I don't need to ask for an apology. You were just doing what you thought was right. But I do apologize for calling you a kendo-girl."  
  
Motoko blushes, unused to such a considerate reaction from a male.  
  
"I, I still do not believe that Hinata-sou is any place for a male. Please recover quickly so that you may leave."  
  
As she leaves the room, Naru looks from her to Keitaro.  
  
"That was a little surprising. I thought for sure that Motoko-chan wouldn't rest until you were at least four kilometers from here and we had the inn disinfected."  
  
Kitsune moves towards the door.  
  
"I could use that glass of sake right about now. Ya wanna join me Doc?"  
  
Hikari smiles at her.  
  
"That would be nice, thank you."  
  
Naru, Mutsumi and Haruka are left in the room with Keitaro and his aunt kneels down to adjust his blanket.  
  
"I'll call the HDC in the morning and let them know that you were injured. Maybe they'll hold your position until you can work again."  
  
"One day on the job and I have to quit already. My luck has been pretty bad since I came here, hasn't it."  
  
Haruka pats him on the shoulder and then rises and moves to the door.  
  
"Things always have a way of working out. You'll be okay, don't worry."  
  
Mutsumi pulls another pillow out of the closet and sets it next to Keitaro.  
  
"I'll stay here to take care of you. If there is anything you want, just ask."  
  
Naru grabs the pillow and Mutsumi's arm.  
  
"I think that he'd rather sleep by himself. He needs to rest peacefully."  
  
"I suppose you are right, but I would have been fun. I could be the mommy!"  
  
Naru turns to him as she pulls the manager into the hallway and closes the door.  
  
"Get some rest Keitaro. I'll bring some tea up later."  
  
Keitaro looks at the closed door as their footstep echo down the hallway.  
  
"I don't mind if someone stayed here with me."  
  
"Ya gots your wish!"  
  
He quickly turns his head towards the voice. Su, a bunch of bananas in her arms, is perched on the railing outside the window.  
  
"Su-chan! How did you get up there?"  
  
She leaps down and sits next to him.  
  
"Like everyone else would, I guess. Wanna banana? They're good brain food!"  
  
Keitaro props himself up and smiles at her.  
  
"That's very nice of you, but my stomach still hasn't recovered from dinner."  
  
"S'okay, though I'm surprised that you were the only one of us that was still able to stand up after that meatloaf from Helsinki!"  
  
He laughs at her words.  
  
"I think you meant to say meatloaf from hell."  
  
Su tilts her head.  
  
"Ya never has been to Helsinki! Here's a travel tip for ya. Don't drink the water! I wouldn't want ya to get sick or anything."  
  
"I wasn't here long enough before, but I can see now that you really are very sweet."  
  
Su stares at him and blushes.  
  
"Keitaro, thank you. That's the nicest thing I've heard in a long time ago."  
  
She curls up on the floor next to the futon.  
  
"I'll whip up something in my lab to help ya out, tomorrow."  
  
Keitaro smiles at her.  
  
"You don't need to trouble . . . . . Su-chan, are you asleep already?"  
  
He looks at the small, sleeping girl.  
  
"She's purring!"  
  
In the distance, a girl's scream pierces the night. Keitaro struggles to pull himself over and opens the door. The sound of running footsteps echo from upstairs. He spots Motoko as she leaps down to the second floor, her eyes wide and an empty scabbard in her hands. She trips once and continues scrambling up the hallway. She sees Keitaro peeking out the door and runs towards him.  
  
"Urashima!"  
  
Before he can react, Motoko dives through the door, wrapping her arms around him as she enters. Tears roll down her cheeks as she buries her face against his neck. They tumble backwards and land on the futon.  
  
"Help me! It came into my room and attacked me! It is horrible!"  
  
"M-motoko-chan, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Motoko clutches him, her body covered in a cold sweat. She shivers and pulls the blanket over their heads.  
  
"It is, it is a t-t-t-turtle! EEEEEIIIIIAAAAA!"  
  
Keitaro peeks out from under the blanket in time to see a small turtle fly through the door. As it spots him, it lands and raises a flipper.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"It's just a turtle. A flying turtle, but otherwise a normal little turtle. Why are you bothering Motoko-chan?"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"Don't you know that it isn't nice to scare girls?"  
  
"Mew, mew."  
  
"I wish I knew what you are saying. Do you live here too?"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
He reaches over and grabs one of Su's bananas.  
  
"If I give you this, will you leave Motoko-chan alone?"  
  
She nods her head.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"Okay, go play nice somewhere else."  
  
Tama-chan takes the fruit and flies through the window. Keitaro pulls the blanket off Motoko to show her that the turtle has left. She raises her head and looks up at him.  
  
"Thank you, Urashima. I, I am so ashamed. I have a great fear of t-turtles and did not know what to do. I apologize for imposing upon you in this manner."  
  
"That's okay, Motoko-chan. I think that she understood what I told her. It should be safe to go back to your room now."  
  
"I thank you again. But I am still a bit shaken. I shall remain here for a few minutes to compose myself, if you do not mind."  
  
"Take as much time as you need. I'll watch out for any turtles for you."  
  
He looks down. Motoko's eyes slowly close and her head falls on his left shoulder.  
  
"She must have really been scared. I'm just glad it was a turtle and not a cockroach."  
  
Su, still purring, slides over and clutches to his right arm. Keitaro finally realizes the position he is in and starts to blush.  
  
"Maybe getting hurt wasn't such a bad thing after all."  
  
The door slides open. Naru, carrying a pitcher of tea and two glasses, walks in."  
  
"He is some tea, Keit . . . . ."  
  
Kitsune peeks over her shoulder.  
  
"Wow! Now he's got Su AND Motoko! Keitaro, you stud!"  
  
In the silence, Keitaro thinks he can hear the vein throbbing in Naru's forehead.  
  
"Oh no. Why is she getting so mad?"  
  
The tea falls to the floor.  
  
End of Chapter Two. 


	3. One to a Customer Please!

Love Hina – New Management  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Three – One to a Customer, Please!  
  
Monday Night  
  
Tea from the pitcher forms a slowly expanding puddle upon the floor, and in the distance, a dog's bark can be heard. Naru balls her fist and takes a few steps forward.  
  
"K-k-keitaro. H-how, why . . . . ."  
  
Keitaro tries to pull his arms free, but Su and Motoko have them locked in their grips. Using his left leg, he pushes himself and the two sleeping girls towards the far wall as he looks around the room, desperate to find something to hide behind. He manages to brace his back against the wall and stares at Naru.  
  
Naru continues stalking him as Kitsune pulls a chair up and sits to watch the show. Taking out a camera, she giggles.  
  
"It's gonna be a bloodbath! But Naru, why are you so bent outta shape about it? Ya just met that panty-stealing peeping-Toudai wanna be a few days ago."  
  
Oblivious to anything else, Naru walks over the now empty futon.  
  
"K-k-keitaro!"  
  
Naru's foot catches on Motoko's scabbard, still hidden under the blanket, and she sprawls forward. The last thing Keitaro sees is her fist hurtling towards his unprotected face.  
  
"N-narusegawa!"  
  
Keitaro pulls one arm free and uses it to catch Naru as she falls. His head snaps backwards and smashes into the wall as her still clenched fist slams his forehead and knocks his glasses away. As he slides to the floor Kitsune leaps to her feet, causing the chair to slide out into the hallway.  
  
"Oh spit! I think ya killed him! And I thought ya'll were only gonna scare him a bit!"  
  
Naru sits ups and shakes her injured hand.  
  
"I didn't mean to, to . . . . ."  
  
Su opens her eyes and looks from Keitaro to Naru and back before getting to her knees. She nudges his shoulder and he flops over on top of Motoko.  
  
"He's broke again!"  
  
Shinobu and Mutsumi, having heard the noise from downstairs, rush into the room. Shinobu skids to a halt next to the futon.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! What happened to him now?"  
  
Motoko stirs and looks up at Keitaro's face. Her eyes soften for a few seconds before she realizes that the rest of the girls are watching her. She disentangles herself from his limp arm and leaps to her feet.  
  
"I did not do anything, I swear! I was just, uh, um, ah . . . . ."  
  
She looks around and spots the end of her scabbard sticking out from underneath the blanket. Kneeling quickly, she scoops it up.  
  
"I was just looking for this!"  
  
As Motoko stands next to the door, Mutsumi drops down next to Keitaro and places his head in her lap.  
  
"Oh my! Do you think that he prefers sleeping next to the window?"  
  
Keitaro opens his eyes and, without his glasses, sees two indistinct blobs. He squints as he reaches up to try to figure out what they are. Mutsumi smiles as his hands close on her breasts.  
  
"Oh my! He is a bold one! And he's still rather frisky!"  
  
Realizing that he has grasped the manager's breasts, Keitaro quickly tries to move away.  
  
"I, I'm sorry! It was an accident!"  
  
Haruka pokes her head in the door.  
  
"Why am I not surprised? This is the first man we've had stay here and all of you girls can't pry yourselves away from him."  
  
The girls look over at her, each one beginning to blush. Naru holds up her hands.  
  
"We, we are just concerned about him, that's all!"  
  
Motoko holds up her scabbard and shakes her head.  
  
"I am only here to retrieve my property."  
  
Shinobu whimpers.  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Su spins around on one foot.  
  
"Ha ha, we're busted!"  
  
Mutsumi raises a hand to her cheek.  
  
"Oh my! I just want to be his mommy!"  
  
In the silence, the girls turn and look at Kitsune. She rubs her chin, kneels next to Keitaro, and then pulls his head against her breasts.  
  
"Well, if the rest of you aren't interested, I'll take Keitaro-san for myself."  
  
"KITSUNE!"  
  
The girls grab Kitsune and drag her out of the room. Haruka, alone with Keitaro, sits at the desk and looks at him.  
  
"You doing okay?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
Haruka adjusts her cigarette holder. Keitaro notices her habit and speaks.  
  
"What's wrong, Haruka-san?"  
  
"Well, I have good news and bad news. What do you want first?"  
  
"Give me the bad news. I doubt that things can get much worse."  
  
"Okay. I talked to your boss and he's afraid that he can't hold your position. It's the peak season and he needs a full staff, sorry."  
  
"I take back what I just said. Without a job, I'm going to lose my apartment too! First, I had to drop out of prep school and now this! I hope the good news is that someone sent me some money. Between my savings and the refund from school, I may be able to get by for another month."  
  
Haruka smiles at him.  
  
"It's even better. I just received a call from Granny Hina. She sends her love and hopes you get better really, really soon."  
  
Keitaro smiles at the mention of his dear grandmother.  
  
"She always had a soft spot for me. But, why is she in such a hurry for me to get better?"  
  
Haruka hands him a folder full of papers.  
  
"She wanted to give you a present. You are now the owner of Hinata-sou."  
  
"Granny Hina was always very generous. She, WH-WH-WHAT!"  
  
Keitaro stares at his aunt, who smiles and nods her head. Haruka raises an eyebrow and looks towards the door.  
  
"Was I loud enough, or would you like me to repeat that?"  
  
The door slides open, revealing the other girls pressed against it. Kitsune dislodges herself from the group as they struggle to push through and leaps for Keitaro.  
  
"I got dibs on him! Keitaro-san, marry me!'  
  
Naru reaches out and grasps her foot, causing them both to fall to the floor.  
  
"Kitsune! What are you doing?"  
  
"Ya know a better way to get free rent for life?"  
  
Su hops over and grabs Keitaro's neck.  
  
"Can I have more room for my lab? The third floor should be enough! Huh, please, huh, please?"  
  
Shinobu wrings her hands and looks back and forth.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! His stock just went through the roof!"  
  
Motoko watches the scene and ponders the situation.  
  
(Maybe I can convince Urashima to support me and open a branch of the Shinmei School here at Hinata-sou.)  
  
She then vigorously shakes her head.  
  
(No. I have been around Konno-san for too long! I am beginning to think like her!)  
  
Keitaro, seeing that Motoko is the only one, supposedly, keeping her composure, reaches a pleading hand out to her. Motoko reacts without thought and leaps towards him, knocking the other girls out of the way with her scabbard.  
  
"Give Urashima room! This is no way to run a training hall!"  
  
As she reaches him, someone pushes her aside. Motoko looks up and sees Mutsumi pressing against Keitaro.  
  
"Oh my! This makes you my boss! I'll be happy to do anything you ask!"  
  
Haruka stands and heads for the door.  
  
"I left the water running. Again."  
  
Keitaro reaches out to her.  
  
"Haruka-san! You can't leave me like this!"  
  
As she slides the door closed, Haruka gives Keitaro one last surprise.  
  
"Oh, by the way. Look in the bankbook in the folder. Granny Hina left you most of the savings account too."  
  
Dragging the folder towards him with his right hand, Keitaro flips through it as the girls stand around him expectantly. He finds the bankbook and slowly opens it to the last entry. He promptly faints. Naru reaches down, takes the book from his hand, and reads it.  
  
"Oh my god! He, he's rich!"  
  
Kitsune pushes next to her and peeks at the numbers.  
  
"Ya'll got it wrong. He aint just rich, Keitaro-san is filthy rich! Granny Hina never told us she was loaded! I definitely am in love!"  
  
Motoko looks also.  
  
"Bless the spirits! Urashima could buy half the town!"  
  
Shinobu reads the amount and almost joins Keitaro on the floor.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Look at all the zeros!"  
  
Mutsumi claps her hands.  
  
"How wonderful for Keitaro-san!"  
  
Su finally pushes into the crowd and glances at the last page.  
  
"Hokey cows! Three-billion yen! That's almost twenty-five million dollars!"  
  
All of the girls stare at Keitaro as he lays unconscious on the floor. Minutes pass. Then some more minutes pass. Motoko clears her throat.  
  
"He is rather attractive, now that I have a chance to look at him."  
  
"MOTOKO!"  
  
"What?"  
  
End of Chapter Three. 


	4. Terms

Love Hina – New Management  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Four – Terms  
  
Tuesday Morning  
  
Keitaro slowly opens is eyes. The room is dark except for a soft glow coming from next to the door. He reaches up and groggily scratches his head.  
  
"Wow, that was the weirdest dream I ever had. How could someone like me ever be lucky enough to have a kind grandmother give me a hot spring and thirty-billion yen?"  
  
He begins to get out of the futon, but his left leg seems heavy. Pulling the cover away, he spots the cast on his leg.  
  
"I knew that would be real. That's more like my kind of luck. Darn, I'm really gonna lose my job and apartment!"  
  
His stomach growls, reminding him that he hasn't had a good meal since yesterday morning. Finding a cane propped against the desk, Keitaro uses it to move out into the hallway. He turns and heads for the stairs, careful to make as little noise as possible. As he reaches the first floor, he looks around for the kitchen.  
  
"Where was it again? I still haven't figured out where everything is around here."  
  
He moves around to the left, but finds himself in the foyer by the front door. Turning around, he checks each door he comes to. He begins to smell something and follows his nose to the aroma. Opening another door, he finds himself in the dining room. Four plates are set on the table in the middle of the room. Making his way past it, he opens the door to the kitchen and peeks inside.  
  
"Excuse me. Could I get something to eat, please?"  
  
Naru, standing in front of the stove and wearing a robe, turns to look at him. Her bloodshot eyes stare at him from under her heavy eyelids.  
  
"Oh, it's you. There's some stuff in the refrigerator. Go ahead and make a sandwich if you want."  
  
Keitaro shuffles over, takes some meat, lettuce, and cucumbers, and places them on the counter. Naru winces as the plates scrape on the counter.  
  
"Could you please not make so much noise?"  
  
As he stares at her, he can detect the smell of sake pouring off her body.  
  
"Narusegawa! You're drunk!"  
  
Naru presses her hands against her ears.  
  
"I told you to be quiet! And no, I'm not drunk! I've just got a hangover. Now let me finish making breakfast so I can go back to sleep."  
  
Keitaro looks around.  
  
"Is Shinobu-chan sick? Shouldn't she be making breakfast?"  
  
Naru lowers her hands and looks at him.  
  
"Who is Shinobu? The only other people her are Motoko, Su, and Kitsune. And our manager, Otohime-san."  
  
Keitaro nods his head.  
  
"Sorry, I guess that I still think parts of my dream were real. Why did you drink so much?"  
  
She turns the heat down on the stove and as she moves towards him, the front of her robe falls open.  
  
"Because I was so worried about you. I felt so horrible about your leg being broken. The others wouldn't let me stay and take care of you, so I just sat in my room and got drunk. It didn't help any though. Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you? I will do anything that you ask."  
  
"Na-na-na-na. . ."  
  
Naru falls against him and he uses his free hand to hold her up. He hears the door open behind him and turns his head. Motoko draws her sword and lunges at him.  
  
"What have you done to Naru-sempai? You vile, deceiving, lecherous male! SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
The vortex rolls off the end of the sword and crashes through the air. Keitaro tries to push Naru to the side as the force slams into him.  
  
Keitaro sits up in his futon and screams, sweat dripping from his forehead. Wide-eyed, he looks around the room. Slowly, he falls back onto his pillow.  
  
"Thank goodness that was just a dream! I thought I was a goner for sure!"  
  
Suddenly, the door to his room crashes inwards and Mecha-Tama flies through with plasma balls firing from its mouth.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!!!"  
  
Keitaro sits up in his futon and squeezes his eyes shut. The room remains silent and he risks peeking out. The door is intact and a soft glow next to it gently illuminates the room. He falls back to the pillow and tries to raise his right hand to wipe is forehead. Something heavy keeps his arm pinned and he turns his head to look. Su, a smile on her lips as she purrs, is clinging to his arm. The door slides open, revealing Motoko standing in the hallway.  
  
"Urashima. I thought that I would find Su-chan in here. I am terribly sorry if she has disturbed you. She occasionally walks in her sleep and I must track her down."  
  
Motoko walks into the room and kneels next to the futon. Lifting the sleeping girl in her arms, she turns and heads towards the door. Keitaro clears his throat, causing Motoko to look back at him.  
  
"Is there something that you wish to ask me, Urashima?"  
  
"Am I really awake now?"  
  
Motoko smiles at him.  
  
"Ah, your dreams have been disturbing. That is natural after one partakes of Naru-sempai's cooking. I shall bring you some green tea. It will soothe you so that you may rest comfortably."  
  
A few minutes later, Motoko returns with a tray. Setting it on the kotatsu table, she quietly prepares a glass of tea as Keitaro sits up.  
  
"I apologize once more for injuring you, Urashima. I was too quick to judge your actions."  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I don't blame you for doing what you thought was right."  
  
Motoko lifts the glass and gracefully hands it to him.  
  
"There. This will help you. I am sorry that we did not provide it earlier, but you passed out after you received the gifts from Granny-Hina and we thought it best to allow you to recover from that shock."  
  
He drops the glass and looks up at her.  
  
"Then, then I really did, I really am the. . ."  
  
Motoko nods her head.  
  
"You are the owner of Hinata-sou. And you are now a wealthy young man."  
  
Keitaro leans back and looks up at the ceiling. He sees Naru looking through the hole at them. Hearing a small sound, he looks over at the door. Kitsune, Shinobu, Mutsumi and Su are peeking in from the hallway. Naru drops through the hole as the others rush in the door.  
  
"Motoko-chan! I thought we all agreed not let any of us be alone with Keitaro!"  
  
"But, but I was just bringing him some green tea to relieve the stress of your cooking. Su-chan had walked in her sleep again and I found her clinging to him."  
  
The other girls take places sitting around Keitaro's futon, each of them trying not to stare at the millionaire in their midst. Shinobu is the first to break the silence.  
  
"Sempai, what does it feel like to be rich? I mean, do you know what you are going to do now? You, you're not going to evict us because we almost poisoned you and broke your leg?"  
  
Keitaro reaches out and pats Shinobu on the head.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to change anything here. I'll trust Mutsumi-san to handle things properly. My only instruction to her is that all of you can live here as long as you like."  
  
Shinobu wipes a tear from her eye and leaps into his arms.  
  
"I knew it! You really are kind, Sempai!"  
  
Kitsune grabs Shinobu's shirt and gently pulls her off Keitaro.  
  
"Let the man have some air for cryin' out load!"  
  
Su pulls out a stick and pokes at the cast on his right leg.  
  
"How ya feeling? The plaster aint to heavy for ya, is it?"  
  
"I'm fine, but I won't be dancing for a while."  
  
His stomach begins to growl. The girls turn their heads to hide their smiles.  
  
"Sorry, I guess that I'm kind of hungry. I'll go make a sandwich or something."  
  
Naru pushes him back onto the futon.  
  
"You can't go moving around. Shinobu will have breakfast ready soon and we'll bring some up for you."  
  
Keitaro places his hand on his head and smiles.  
  
"I'm sorry to be trouble for you. It's a shame we never got to study last night. I really need to work hard if I'm going to make it into Toudai."  
  
Kitsune crosses her arms.  
  
"Why do ya need to worry about that anymore? Ya'll are rich now. Ya can do anything ya want to."  
  
He blushes and smiles again.  
  
"Well, I kind of have this promise to keep. It doesn't matter if I'm rich or not, but I still feel that I have to do my best and work to make it."  
  
Motoko stares at him.  
  
"That is very honorable, Urashima. What was this promise?"  
  
"Well. I promised this girl that we would both try to make it into Toudai."  
  
The room becomes piercingly quiet and the word 'SHOCK' appears above the girls' heads. Mutsumi claps her hands.  
  
"Oh my! that is so sweet! What is her name?"  
  
Keitaro blushes again and shakes his head.  
  
"To tell the truth, I don't remember her name. We were just children when she moved away fifteen years ago. I can barely even remember what she looks like. I'm hoping that if I make it into Toudai, we will find each other again."  
  
Naru holds her hands to her chest.  
  
"That is so romantic!"  
  
Shinobu wipes another tear from her eye.  
  
"That is such a sweet story!"  
  
Su pulls a banana from behind her back and tosses it to Keitaro.  
  
"It's mush! Not the banana, the promise. In a nice sort of way."  
  
Kitsune places her hand to her chin.  
  
"Then we still got a shot at him."  
  
Naru looks over at her.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Kitsune waves her hands.  
  
"Uh, then she will not be apart from him! If Keitaro-san makes it into Toudai, I mean!"  
  
The door suddenly flies open, revealing an out of breath Haruka standing there.  
  
"Keitaro, did you read the back of the letter Granny Hina sent?"  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"No, I never made it that far."  
  
Haruka rushes over to the desk and opens the folder. Finding the letter, she turns it over and hands it to Keitaro.  
  
"You better read it for yourself."  
  
He takes the letter and begins to read aloud.  
  
"Keitaro, I hope that you are happy with my presents to you. I know that you will do a fine job as the new owner of Hinata-sou. There is one stipulation to my giving the thirty-billion yen to you though. You must get married within three days of when Haruka and you read this. I hope that I'm not putting you through to much trouble, but I really want to see some great-grandchildren. Love always, Granny Hina."  
  
Keitaro lowers the letter and scratches his head.  
  
"Granny Hina always had a good sense of humor. This is really. . ."  
  
He pulls the letter up to his glasses again.  
  
"WHAT?!! GET MARRIED!!! THREE DAYS!!!"  
  
He falls back onto the futon and the letter flutters on top of his face. Su pokes him with the stick.  
  
"He's broken again!"  
  
End of Chapter Four. 


	5. Let's Omiai!

Love Hina – New Management  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Five – Let's Omiai!   
  
Author's Note: An omiai (Oh-mee-ah-ee - almost sounds like 'oh me eye') is an arranged meeting for the prospect of marriage. Sort of like when, for example, a girl's aunt or grandmother says that she knows this really nice boy that she should meet. . . ^_^  
  
Tuesday Noon.  
  
Haruka is in the common room with the rest of the girls. A box with a hole in the top sits on the coffee table. Ishido Hikari, a doctor that cares for people in the area, has arrived at her request. Naru stands next to the couch throwing a fit (same as in episode # 1 of the anime where she says that they can't have a guy as the manager of a girls dorm).  
  
"An omiai! Are you crazy Haruka-san? Do you really expect any of us to go along with this?"  
  
Haruka adjusts her cigarette holder.  
  
"You don't have to go along with this if you don't want to. Keitaro doesn't have a girlfriend, in fact, he never has had one so I'm just trying to help him."  
  
She leans over and picks up the box.  
  
"I can always go down to the train station and ask for volunteers. I'm sure a lot of women would jump at the chance to marry into this kind of money. Who knows, they'll probably make him sell Hinata-sou to wring every yen they can out of him."  
  
As one, the girls shout.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Okay! Hikari-san will be our hostess for the meetings, since she has been to a few omiai before. Would you explain the procedure to them?"  
  
Hikari finishes her tea and then places a stack of paper and some pencils on the table.  
  
"Firstly, anyone that wants to participate should write her name and a short biography on her paper and place it in this box. I shall give you until dinner to do this. I shall then draw the names, one at a time, to determine the order that we shall hold the meetings. I shall be the mediator and representative for the females and Haruka-san shall be the representative for Keitaro. Our responsibility is to ensure that all necessary questions are asked. We will also make sure that no one receives any special advantage over the others. We will start the omiai after dinner. Do you understand so far?"  
  
The girls nod their heads and Hikari continues.  
  
"Very well. After the meetings tonight, Keitaro will be given the opportunity to decide whom he wishes to meet with again. This should narrow the field to two or three prospective female suitors. We will devote all day tomorrow to letting Keitaro spend an equal amount of time alone with each semi-finalist. By alone I mean that they will be together, but Haruka-san and I shall be nearby to ensure no, shall we say, provocative action is taken by either party."  
  
The girls all react differently to this last statement. Naru blushes and turns her head. Mutsumi blushes and places her hands on her cheeks. Kitsune smiles deviously. Motoko sits absolutely still as if meditating and blushes. Shinobu looks at Su and whispers.  
  
"What does she mean by provocative?"  
  
Su grabs a banana from the table.  
  
"Ya sure are stupid! She means that ya can't talk really loud. That's being a pro-vocal person!"  
  
Shinobu visibly relaxes.  
  
"Thanks, Su-chan! I'm glad I have a smart friend like you!"  
  
"You betcha'! I'm telling ya, eat more bananas. They is the best brain food for ya!"  
  
The afternoon passes. At the dinner table, Hikari opens the box and begins drawing names.  
  
Tuesday Evening.  
  
"Is there anyone that did not place their name in this box that still wants to? Very well, let us begin."  
  
She draws paper from the box one by one and looks at the names.  
  
Hikari smiles at the girls and raises her eyebrows as she looks at Kitsune.  
  
"Stuffing the ballot box is not permitted. I found five of your biographies in here. You will only get one meeting with him tonight."  
  
Kitsune shrugs her shoulders.  
  
"Ya can't blame a girl for trying!"  
  
"I am surprised. I really did not think that all of you would agree to do this. Let us have dinner and then start the meetings. Everyone should be sure to dress in her best for the occasion. The first girl should be ready at seven o'clock. The others will follow every thirty minutes. Everyone should wait in the common room."  
  
Keitaro sits at the desk in the manager's room eating his dinner.  
  
"I can't believe this. I actually let Haruka-san talk me into an omiai."  
  
He looks out the window as the sky darkens to night and a light snow begins to fall.  
  
"I admit that it would be nice to have that kind of money, but why did Granny Hina have to place this one condition on it?"  
  
He sighs and continues eating. After a few moments, he places his chopsticks down next to the tray.  
  
"I've never had a girlfriend, and now I'm going to have a wife! But, I doubt that any of them would even go along with this. I bet they really still think that I'm some kind of pervert."  
  
'Sigh'  
  
Haruka slides open the door and she and Hikari enter the room. Haruka pulls up a chair next to her nephew.  
  
"You look pretty sad, Keitaro. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Haruka-san, this won't be fair to any of them and I don't want a wife that loves just my money. I want someone that loves me."  
  
"Give them a chance. They're all good girls and I think that they all want you to have the money, and are willing to marry you so that you'll be happy."  
  
"But, will they be happy? I mean, they really don't like me and I can't blame them. I made a bad impression when I first came here. I wish that Granny Hina never gave me the money."  
  
Haruka smiles as she remembers how all the girls tried to stay near him, even before they knew about the money.  
  
"Don't sell yourself short. You are a rare man these days. Most other guys would do anything to keep that kind of money. I believe that things will turn out okay. This is Hinata-sou after all. There is a magic about this place."  
  
Keitaro smiles weakly.  
  
"That may be true, but I still don't think any of them will go through with this."  
  
Haruka laughs at him.  
  
"Didn't I say not to sell yourself short? You will be visited by six pretty young women this evening."  
  
Keitaro almost falls out of his chair.  
  
"What? Th-they ALL agreed t-t-to do it?"  
  
Hikari, who has been preparing the kotatsu table, looks up at him.  
  
"Yes, they are such sweet young girls to help you out like this. I agree with Haruka-san. Things will turn out for the best. I can feel it in the air. You will find a wonderful wife here."  
  
Keitaro stares at her.  
  
"A wonderful wife. To be married to a pretty girl. To, to do things that husbands and wives do. To even, even. . ."  
  
He finally falls from the chair as blood spurts form his nose.  
  
"Gack!"  
  
Haruka and Hikari watch him as he lies on the floor twitching his uninjured foot.  
  
"Hikari-san, I think that he's really starting to realize what will happen soon."  
  
Hikari goes to check on the girls while Haruka helps Keitaro get ready. She had brought him a black full length kimono, grey hakama pants and a black haori jacket. She removes one of the tatami mats under the table, exposing a storage pit.  
  
"This is so that you can sit at the table with your cast. It wouldn't do to have you sitting in a chair while the girls kneel in front of you."  
  
From behind the partition, Keitaro voices a concern.  
  
"Aren't some of the girls too young to get married, and isn't there some law against it? I'd hate for anyone to get in trouble."  
  
"Hikari told me that there are old laws on the books that say with the consent of the parents or guardian someone even as young as thirteen could be married. Don't tell me that you've already got your eye on Shinobu-chan or Su."  
  
"Of course not! I just don't want to go to prison!"  
  
Keitaro, supported by a crutch, moves around from behind the partition and makes his way to the table.  
  
"How do I look Haruka-san?"  
  
She looks over at her nephew and drops her cigarette holder.  
  
"Oh my! You look fantastic! Keitaro, I never realized how handsome you could be. Maybe I should have placed my name in the box too."  
  
Keitaro smiles at her.  
  
"Haruka-san! Don't make bad jokes like that! You're scaring me!"  
  
Haruka sighs.  
  
"It's a shame you're my nephew. Why couldn't we have at least been cousins?"  
  
They continue talking about inconsequential things to pass the time. After about twenty minutes, Hikari slides the door open slightly.  
  
"Are you prepared. Oh my goodness! Where did this dashing young man come from?"  
  
Keitaro blushes again as he sits at the table.  
  
"Please stop teasing me. I feel like a present in a gift store!"  
  
Haruka laughs at the image.  
  
"Well, in a way you are. And the store is about to have its grand opening! Let's start, Hikari-san."  
  
Hikari opens the door and bows to the girl waiting outside.  
  
"Please, be at ease and enter. Cast aside all unhappiness and let your heart speak freely."  
  
Timidly, Shinobu walks into the room and makes her way to kotatsu table. She is wearing a long-sleeved blue kimono with a cherry blossom pattern on the shoulder. She kneels and places her hands on the floor in a formal bow.  
  
"H-hello, sir. I am pleased to meet you. My n-n-name is Maehara Shinobu."  
  
Keitaro bows in return.  
  
"The honor is mine. I am Urashima Keitaro. Thank you for coming. Please, make yourself comfortable."  
  
"Thank you, Urashima-san."  
  
Haruka waits for Shinobu to slide up to the table before bowing to her and Hikari.  
  
"We are please with your presence. I offer tea and a light meal for your pleasure."  
  
Hikari returns her welcome.  
  
"It is an honor. We gladly accept your hospitality."  
  
Haruka pours tea for the two guests before serving Keitaro and then herself. The two representatives take their positions to the left of their charges and they all drink a small cup of tea. They place the cups down and then Hikari begins.  
  
"Urashima-san, it is with honor that I present Maehara Shinobu, a young woman of excellent character and charm. Shinobu-chan, please continue."  
  
Shinobu quickly bows her head and then looks at Keitaro.  
  
"I was born in Hinata City. I live in room 201 of Hinata-sou. I am thirteen years old and a freshman in junior high school. My birthday is November 15th. My blood type is O. My height is 147 centimeters and my three sizes are, are. . . They are 81, 54 and 80!"  
  
As she speaks the last part, Shinobu pulls her arms together to make her bust seem a little larger. Haruka smiles and glances at her biography paper.  
  
"You wrote 78, 54 and 80 centimeters here."  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Hikari lightly scolds Haruka with a smile.  
  
"Haruka-san, you know that a woman is allowed a little leeway in stating such personal information."  
  
Haruka places her hands on the floor and drops her forehead to them.  
  
"Forgive me Shinobu-chan. Please continue."  
  
"Well, I really like to cook and clean, I want to run a really nice restaurant someday, and I like stuffed animals!"  
  
She bows to signal that she has finished her introduction. Keitaro bows and begins speaking.  
  
"I also was born in Hinata City. I am, and I still can't believe it, the owner of Hinata-sou. I am twenty years old and I'm studying to make it into Toudai. I was born on January 5th. My blood type is AB and I am 171 centimeters tall. I like photo-stickers, drawing and writing."  
  
He bows to her. They sit there for a few moments, unable to decide what to say. Hikari clears her throat and speaks to Shinobu.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, what kind of man is your ideal for a husband?"  
  
"Well, he doesn't have to be really tall. He should be smart and kind, but I don't mind if he's a little old-fashioned. Oh, and he should be fun to be with!"  
  
Haruka leans over and whispers to Keitaro.  
  
"It sounds like she has you pegged."  
  
"Haruka-san, shhh."  
  
Hikari directs Shinobu to another topic.  
  
"What can you bring in the way of any special abilities to a marriage?"  
  
"I, I think that I am a good cook; even though there is a lot I still need to learn. I enjoy doing laundry. And my mother taught me how to massage tired shoulders."  
  
"What do you think about children?"  
  
"I like children, and I want to have a boy and a girl someday!"  
  
Haruka asks a quick question.  
  
"What will you do with you're share of Keitaro's money if he marries you?"  
  
"I think that Urashima-san should decide for himself, since it is his money. I would want him to be happy."  
  
Haruka nods her head and leans to Keitaro.  
  
"She passes in my book."  
  
Hikari looks at Shinobu.  
  
"You may ask him one question, if you desire."  
  
"Well, the girls that you turn down, will you, will you let them still live at Hinata-sou?"  
  
Keitaro smiles and reassures the young girl.  
  
"I already gave my instructions to Otohime-san. All of you can live here as long as you like. I promise."  
  
Haruka asks Keitaro a question.  
  
"What can you bring to a marriage?"  
  
"I like to believe that I'm a hard worker and I enjoy fixing things. I don't mind helping with the cooking and laundry."  
  
They discuss a few other minor items until a small timer on the table rings. Hikari bows to Keitaro and Haruka.  
  
"It seems that Shinobu's time is completed. We thank you for this meeting."  
  
Haruka returns her bow.  
  
"The honor is ours. Thank you for your kindness in accepting this invitation."  
  
Shinobu still kneels until Hikari pokes her with an elbow.  
  
"Oh right, uh, thank you Urashima-san! It was really nice to get to meet with you. I hope that you find what you're looking for!"  
  
"Thank you, Shinobu-chan. I hope that this hasn't been a burden for you."  
  
"Not at all! I'm glad that I had my first omiai with someone as nice as you!"  
  
Hikari stands and leads Shinobu out of the room. As she closes the door, she tells them that the next girl will be there in about ten minutes. Haruka moves to prepare the table for the next guest and spots a small package where Shinobu sat. She picks it up and hands it to Keitaro. He removes the ribbon and looks in the bag.  
  
"What's this? Cookies!"  
  
He pops one in his mouth and smiles.  
  
"These are good! Shinobu can really cook!"  
  
Haruka laughs.  
  
"And she's a sneaky little thing! That wasn't quite according to the rules. But, I guess this isn't an ordinary omiai, so it's okay. How're you holding up?"  
  
He stuffs another cookie in his mouth and looks up at her.  
  
"What? Oh, I'm okay. Wow, these are delicious!"  
  
Downstairs, Hikari and Shinobu return to the common room with the rest of the girls. As Shinobu takes a seat, Naru looks at her.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, what happened to those cookies you made earlier? I was looking forward to having some."  
  
"I, uh, well the thing is, ah, uh. . ."  
  
Kitsune leans over and pokes her shoulder.  
  
"Ya gave them to Keitaro-san, didn't ya? And I thought I was the sly fox around here!"  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Kitsune jumps up and heads for the stairs. Motoko calls to her.  
  
"Where are you going, Konno-san? You are next!"  
  
"It aint fair if Shinobu is the only one to slip in something extra! I gotta get some stuff!"  
  
A few seconds later, Hikari and Shinobu are the only ones left in the common room. Hikari turns to the young cook.  
  
"Look what you have started. Oh well, maybe it will be better this way. Everyone will have the chance to show something unique about themselves. Tell me, why did you sneak the cookies in there?"  
  
"I thought that they would help him get better. I've never had a broken bone, but I thought some nice cookies would help take his mind off of it."  
  
"And the fact that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach never occurred to you?"  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
End of Chapter Five. 


End file.
